From point $A$, Leigh walked 40 yards south, 60 yards west, 10 yards north, and 20 yards east to point $B$. What is the length, in yards, of $\overline{AB}$?
Solution: Keep up with the north-south movement separately from the east-west movement.  Leigh goes 40 yards south and 10 yards north, so she ends up 30 yards south of her starting position.  She goes 60 yards west and 20 yards east for a net east-west displacement of 40 yards west.  Going 30 yards south and 40 yards west puts Leigh $\sqrt{30^2+40^2}=\boxed{50}$ yards away.